Yuto Akama/History
Background :When he was young, Yuto lived with his parents and his little brother. He cared his little brother so much and they often played in the park and watched the TV, particularly Miracle Man, together. However, since Yuto was not good on expressing himself, no matter how much they came to the park often, it was always him who unable to make any friends nor surrounded by people. While his brother, on the other hand, was loved by his surrounding. Despite this, he still loved his brother unconditionally. :Yuto was also unfavored by his parents, as they prefer his little brother more, made him wondered about why did they neglected him. When his parent were divorced, he was left behid by his mother who did not even want to look at him and decided to bring his little brother along with her. This made Yuto thought that it was because he couldn't express himself well so his mother did not need him at all and started to deceive everyone, even himself, to become a "Yuto Akama" who will be liked by everyone, as his little brother did, so that anyone wouldn't disappear and leave him behind. :In order to be able to live separately from his father and restart his life, Yuto decided to enroll to Mikagura Academy, after he made sure that there was no one in his neighborhood who would enroll there. After accepted on the academy, Yuto started to act as a cheerful person, so anyone would not leave him behind as his mother did. When he was alone, fixing his smiling face, he met Nyamirin who was lost and decided to help her. He was not going to join any club which needed cooperation on the club activity initially, as he thought that maybe his flaw would be exposed somewhere. But, upon thinking that drama club probably suitable with him, who was acting to hide his own self, he told Nyamirin that he'd like to join the drama club. :After joining the drama club, Yuto tried his best to become an ace so people would be dependent on him. He also tried to behave not over-the-top in order to be liked by others, particularly seniors. :Because of his hard work, he then became the ace as well as the representative for the club and given a large room for himself. :Still, no matter how hard he tried to deceive everyone, the past still haunted him. Yuto almost always haunted by a dream, a dream of a flashback about his brother who was separated by his mother. Every time he had that nightmare, he immediately woke himself up, moved himself up to see the mirror, and fixed his smile desperately. He also became depressed when Asuhi Imizu, who was still in Mikagura Junior High at time, appeared as the topic of some articles on Mikagura Academy lately. Asuhi's face and figure, which really resembled Yuto's little brother, made Yuto irritated, depressed, and that resulted in a grudge against him. Plot Stride After School :Yuto came to the Freshman Party, commented that there were so many interesting freshmen this year, though there was no one who is good enough to be his substitute as an ace. :In the following day, he was on his clubroom when Eruna was trying to join the drama club. Yuto welcomed her and asked her, where had she been before came to his club. When Eruna responded that she'd been on calligraphy club and astronomy club, Yuto mumbled Asuhi's name with a grim face, made Eruna confused. He then ignored it and said, what kind of purpose that she would like to do if she is accepted to the club to Eruna. Eruna responded to his question by saying that she'd like to be the star of the drama of a prince (which Eruna'd like to play by herself) and his harem which consisted of many princess. As for Yuto, since he is special, Eruna is willing to give him a janitor role. This made Yuto irritated and kicked Eruna out from the drama clubroom, rejected her. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Yuto came to a restaurant for searching Eruna with the drama club members. He congratulated her for her victory and said that although she was written differently from what she had expected, the article of her was really great and she should not complain about it. Upon noticing something wrong with Yuto, Eruna whisper to him and said that he doesn't have to push himself if he is not in a good condition. This shocked Yuto for a moment and he decided to deceive Eruna by smiling and said that he is okay. :Yuto also came to Eruna's battle arena when she was going to have a simulation battle against Seisa. He sat on a fence and commented that Eruna is lively as usual while watching Eruna and Shigure's interaction. Eruna was so happy to have him here for supporting her but Yuto said that he was there just because after seeing Eruna's article versus Seisa and teased her by mimicking her pose on the article, made Eruna irritated. When Eruna was about to hit him, Asuhi came to give Eruna some supports, made his mood ruined. When Asuhi was about to greet himself to him, Yuto had flew away from the scene after giving him a grim look. :When he was initially searching for Himi, Yuto came to Eruna's sparring room, made Asuhi slightly scared by his presence. Yuto also started to drop the bomb by saying he'd like to pick a fight with Asuhi in a battle, although it was an half-joke, made him scared even more. However, when he explained that it'd be better for Eruna to see him sparring with Asuhi and took it as reference, as Eruna never watched other people battles before, Asuhi hesitantly accepted his offer. :When the battle started, he gave Asuhi some cryptic words, which Asuhi did not understand. Yuto was also able to defeat him in a split second, made him red in embarrassment. :After seeing Eruna, Nyamirin suggested to Yuto to make her join the drama club. He rejected this idea indirectly, but, when Nyamirin asked him to made a battle training for freshmen, however he accepted this idea. They started to spend together as Houkago Six and Yuto teach Usamaru, Eruna, and Tonkyun a lot of things as a preparation for the battle. :In the night before the tournament, after the training had been ended and closed, Yuto confronted Eruna when she was alone. He asked her why she kept silent and still befriended him even though she knows that Yuto is acting all along and she could see through the mask. Eruna said that it can't be helped and the drama club members knew all along as well. Yuto was shocked about this revelation. But, after all of drama club member came to the clubroom and the Houkago Six said that they still befriended Yuto because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. This made Yuto cry and realize that it wasn't actually necessary to put on a mask in order to be liked by others. :Houkago Six decided to hold a small party in Yuto's room by bringing many snacks and juices. In the same night too, although Yuto saw the same dream that always haunts him, now he could let them go and felt that it wouldn't haunt him anymore now. He also finally realized that the real reason why did he keep acting was actually to preserve his memory about his little brother, by manifesting his persona into himself, and made him slightly wondered whether he is a brother complex or not in the process. :In the first day of Rookie Battle Tournament, Yuto was seen at the top of Mikagura clock tower. Eruna greeted her and shouted that she'll do her best on the battle. Yuto responded this by saying thank you to her, although she couldn't hear it. He also came to see Eruna's battle with Asuhi while laughing and talking to each other on the way, indicating that they were able to reconcile with each other. After Eruna won her first battle, Yuto gave her a thumb-up gesture. Garakuta Innocence :Upon hearing Eruna's voice, Yuto came to Sadamatsu's booth. Although he was not interested at all in said booth, however Yuto quickly willing to try shooting the grand prize, which was a giant Miracle Man doll. But, no matter how much he shooted it, the prize was standing still. Later, it was revealed that Sadamatsu was actually putting a trick behind it as he did not want it to be given to anyone, yet he made it as a grand prize. :Yuto, along with Sadamatsu, explained to Eruna about club budget and how to obtain it. After he told Eruna to at least pay some visits to Sadamatsu since he was always alone, they parted on the halfway. :In the night of same day, Yuto was invited by Shigure to came to a small party for congratulating Eruna. Yuto, along with Sadamatsu, Himi, Asuhi, and Katai decided to surprised Eruna by hiding behind a curtain and said a congratulation at the same time after the signal came. :Yuto came behind Eruna after Tonkyun battle vs. Azumi ended. He hesitantly told Eruna that she had to fight Tonkyun in the next battle in order to move to the top 8, made Eruna shocked. Although Yuto teased and provoked Eruna that he'd support Tonkyun more and his power is awesome, however in the end, he said that both Eruna and Tonkyun were his precious apprentice so there's no matter who will win or lose in the end and voted both of them, albeit in his deredere mode. :Yuto also came to Eruna's preliminary battle, a battle of her and Haruka Toishi. Despite Eruna's loss all he could do was guffawing at this development. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Having known about Asuhi's condition, Yuto was extremely and genuinely worried about him. He decided to consult to Eruna about it nervously, which amused Eruna because he rarely showed this bashful side. Eruna initiated to hold a small party for Asuhi, which he accepted. Eruna then invited Himi, Katai, and Shigure to Yuto's room, much to his disagreement. However, seeing Asuhi being grateful for the party, he could not bring himself to complain. :During the party, Asuhi discussed his personality problems with Yuto. He stated that although doing his best, no matter what he did, his ability did not improve much and still on the same point as always, made he felt he had bothered everyone. But, Yuto encouraged him, while saying that he over-thinks too much and actually he is pretty improved in every battle, as Yuto accidentally confessed that he watched all of Asuhi's battle on Rookie Battle Tournament. This made Asuhi deeply moved and even want to hug Yuto, as a token of gratitude, albeit being rejected and ruckus was happened in the end. :In the end of the party, he also said that maybe Asuhi did not realized it, but he will always be a star who shines brightly, at least for Yuto. This made Asuhi happy and thanked him. :Yuto and Katai searched for Asuhi at the campfire night. Upon found him who was watching the stars together with Eruna, he called them to come down and enjoy the campfire night. Unreasonable Roulette :Yuto was the last to come to congratulate Eruna, along with the drama club members. He was amazed by the decorative plant Himi gave and smirked when he saw Bimii in his true form. He also asked Bimii if he was acting when he was in cat form. Nyamirin reminded him about their purpose of coming to Eruna's club room. He told Eruna that after discussing it with the others, he decided to not give Eruna anything as a congratulatory present, much to Eruna's shock. However, he continued and explained that he would give the present to Eruna when she needed help with anything. This made Eruna delighted as she thought that it was the most wonderful present she has had ever received and hugged him tightly as a thanks. :He also later gave Eruna a spare key of drama club room secretly, as the symbol that he acknowledged Eruna's club as the sister club of the drama club. This made Eruna really happy but Yuto told her to keep quiet about this. :Yuto, also at some point invited by Bimii to be the guest coach of Otone and Eruna's training for the Midterm Battle. :During the Midterm Battle, it was revealed that his club, the Drama Club, was in the top position and favored by many people, along with manga research society. Category:Subpages